erudite_talesfandomcom-20200214-history
Kingdom of Leir
The Kingdom of Leir was a powerful expansionist empire that existed thousands of years ago, desiring to collect all of the Aard'Vorn. Their capital was located in Origin Mountain, the highest point in Eidyn. Although they came close to gathering them all, they never succeeded when the Aard'Vorn resonated with unusual effects, creating a force known as the Whirlwind that caused all of Leir's inhabitants to vanish. While having vanished entirely from Erudite, the inhabitants of Leir found themselves in another universe, and because magic worked differently there, none of their technology worked. However, their descendants pressed on to rebuild their civilization even in the strange new world. While much of their language was lost, only the sacred name of "Leir" was remembered, and thus, it was preserved over the generations. Culture Architecture Using the Worldstone, hills rise up from the ground. From there, architects proceed to sculpt the hill into building be it a castle, cathedral or apartment complex. Cities Center of the World Center of the World is a grand city built around Origin Mountain, the highest peak of Eidyn. Every building there was carved using the Worldstone, which remains locked up in Krayhan's Eyrie, a monastery built directly above it. When the sky is clear, one can see the Tower of Babyl in the distance. Technology The Kingdom of Leir makes use of magitek in combination with the power of the Worldstone. They are one of the few factions in Eidyn that actively exploits the powers of an Aard'Vorn as most believe that they are too powerful to be in the hands of mortals. Military Regal Airforce The Regal Airforce consists of airships which use blimps, allowing them to have great mobility. Airships can transport troops over great distances, and they can easily conquer cities that do not possess a means of defending against airborne opponents. There are only twelve of these airships. Land Division The Land Division primarily inhabits the desert. Units consist of siege cannons and infantrymen. Magic Knights The Kingdom of Leir is known for their elite division, the Magic Knights. Led by Mago Frihet, Magic Knights are well-versed in both physical and magical combat. Every Magic Knight employs a unique strategy. When fought alone, they often have an exploitable weakness, but in groups, they overcome each other's flaws making them tough opponents. It is not known what happened to the Magic Knights after the Whirlwind. *Mago Frihet - As the general of magic knights, he is considered the leader, knowing all the strengths and weaknesses of his fellow knights well. *Caspio Xell - An illusionist and Frihet's second in command. He is the least violent of the captains. *Daros Emin - A high level conjurer. While considered the smartest, his strategic planning leaves a lot to be desired. *Calledian Jhan - Leir's top Restorationist and a merciless conqueror. *Garri Zarrel - A true barbarian that uses alteration to increase his strength and stamina. He is well know for burning innocents alive. *Tzel Hereeth - The oldest of the knights and a powerful necromancer. Grand Construct The Grand Construct is a superweapon - only one of its kind is known to exist. Standing more than 100 meters tall, it is an enormous, mechanical being that was created in secret in a large cavern below the sands of Leir. It is a being so large that it can only operate with the power of the Worldstone, which serves as its means of movement. The Grand Construct's deadliest aspect is its cyclops eye, a large globe suspended just above the neck area. This globe can rotate and fire beams of powerful magic, capable of annihilating villages within minutes. The Construct is also plated with mithril making it difficult to breach its armor. Smaller spikes can jut out from its sides to deter enemies from climbing up its side. When the Grand Construct arrived in the alternate reality, it would be heavily modified and restored using the available resources, and it soon became known as the Grand Idol when Leir's descendants begun to worship it as a god. Ultimately, the Grand Idol sunk into the ocean just south off the coast of a peninsula where 2,000 years later, a technologically advanced civilization would reach its peek. Category:Factions Category:Articles by User:Krayfish